Luna nueva parodia
by Adasdas
Summary: Luna Llena: parodia sobre luna nueva
1. Chapter 1

Luna llena por Jo0tha

_**Luna**_

_**Llena**_

_Jonathan carvajal._

_**Prefacio**_

Me sentía atrapada, como cuando mis compañeros me hacían beber refrescos por la nariz, y como a mi me encanta complacer a la gente, yo obedecía.

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba para todos menos para mí, las manecillas del reloj seguían avanzando pero mis piernas cada vez estaban más lentas.

Alice había comprado dos hermosos vestidos, porque pensaba que moriríamos allí y debíamos morir a la moda.

Estaba rodeada de vampiros y Alice… ¿Dónde está Alice?, en ese momento la vi entrar al_ Moll Volterra Center._

Entonces solo era yo y el destino, destino que me hizo caer de bruces al frío concreto. Ahora era yo, en el piso, y el destino. Cuando escuche las campanadas del gran reloj, supe que era demasiado tarde y me alegre de que hubiese muchos vampiros esperando por mi sangre.

_**La fiesta**_

Estaba segura de que era un sueño en un noventa y nueve por ciento. Las razones eran que me encontraba con Paris Hillton y todo el lugar olía a bitch.

- ¿Bella? – me preguntó Edward desde un extremo del lugar. El resplandecía, aunque no había sol en aquel lugar, y temía mucho que esa bitch lo delatara a toda la farándula internacional.

- ¡Paris! – le grité, para que se volteara y no descubriera al vampiro.

Me acerqué más y más para tomarla de un brazo y sacarla de allí, pero en ese momento solo toque un frío vidrio.

- ¡OH!... ¡no! – grité al descubrir que me estaba convirtiendo en una bitch.

Pero nadie me escuchó.

Me apresuré para ir al instituto.

Hay me esperaba Edward y Alice, ella con un _paquete_ en la mano.

- Feliz cumpleaños – me dijo ella.

- ¡Cállate!, ¡que no te escuchen!

- ¿Cuando quieres abrir tu _paquete_? ¿Ahora o después?

- No quiero _paquetes_. – le dije enfadada.

- Bueno, pero es un gran _paquete_, deberías abrirlo mas tarde, a por cierto, te veré en la tarde en mi casa, debes ayudarme a que Jasper no se emborrache hasta que decida pedirle que me acompañe al Moll y me compre ropa.

- No quiero fiestas, y dile a Jasper que mas vale que no se emborrache.

-¡Hay! – Grité – Edward ¿me ayudas a pararme?

- ¿Otra hormiga cabezona? – se burló Él.

La tarde pasó rápido aunque yo no lo quisiera, después de ir al hospital, a enyesarme el brazo por caer en el gimnasio con mi trasero sobre el, nos fuimos directo a la casa de los Cullen.

Todos esperaban en el recibidor y juntos entonaron

_Por que eres una gran bitch, porque eres una gran bitch, porque eres una gran bitch y nadie lo puede negar._

Enrojecí enseguida y mire a otro lado, en ese momento me dí cuanta de que Jasper estaba borracho y Carlisle le tiraba sangre con un embudo en la boca.

Emmet estaba verde por llevar a Rosali al baño y hacer de las suyas, mientras esta tomada grandes pedazos de pastel y se los metía en la boca, al mirarme me dijo:

- Lo siento Bella, pero me encanta el pastel. – y sonrió alegremente.

Al cabo de un rato Alice gritó.

- Es la hora de abrir los regalos.

Me dirigí hasta un mesón con un fino mantel sobre el y una montaña de hermosas cajas plateadas en mitad del camino me cayó la lámpara en la cabeza y quedé aturdida unos segundos, pero luego tomé una caja y le quité el papel, era una caja vacía.

- Lo siento se me olvido comprarte algo me dijo Emmet – luego con la mirada hacia Rosali – ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

- ¡Odio los pasteles! y odio a todo el mundo – gritó Rosali y luego tomo a Emmet y se lo llevo hasta la habitación.

Luego tomé el segundo regalo y al poner el dedo sobre el afilado borde, entró una gaviota me picoteó la cabeza sacándome sangre entre las cejas.

- ¡No! – gritó Edward y salto sobre Jasper, el cual tenia un vaso en la mano y se tambaleaba en toda dirección.

Edward era muy inteligente, peor no podía conversar toda la noche con Jasper para que este no notara la sangre que salía de mi cabeza.

Fue en ese momento que Alice se llevó a Jasper al Moll para comprar lo que ella creía que era necesario e imprescindible, como un collar para un perro que no teníamos, unos zapatos para perro y una falda escocesa para Emmet.

La fiesta terminó después de que Jasper se fuera y Carlisle retara a Emmet a tirarse de un acantilado en el cual abajo no había agua sino cactus.

Alice grito algo parecido a "no olvides los regalos", desde su cuarto y nos fuimos Edward y yo al coche.

_**El fin**_

Eduardo se comportó de una manera muy extraña los últimos días, ya no me hacía poner el chaleco antibalas y no me preguntaba si me había vacunado contra la AH1N1, todo era muy raro y sentía que venía algo peor.

Una tarde mientras Mickey jugaba con una banana y la movía arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y….

Noté que Eduardo era el único Culon en el instituto.

También noté como la recepcionista hacía unos movimientos extraños con su lengua mirando donde se encontraba Eduardo, y noté como el señor banner llevaba a dos alumnas de primer año al baño de varones, pero eso no era importante, era mas importante ir donde Eduardo.

Me paré y tropecé por llevar los cordones desatados y mi cabeza dio contra el piso.

El moretón fue instantáneo, ya que me dispuse a sacar el espejo y mirar mi cara.

- Yo también quiero uno – dijo Jessenia y se dio contra la pared a propósito para tener un moretón igual al mío, solo que a esta le sangraba a chorros y tuvieron que llevársela a la enfermería.

Al llegar junto a él, no se molesto en saludarme y fríamente me dijo:

- Debemos hablar

- Esta bien, hablemos.

- En otro lugar, vamos al bosque oscuro y tenebroso para que así estés más segura cuando yo rompa contigo.

- Está bien – no sabía que pretendía decirme pero me moría por averiguarlo.

Caminamos rápidamente, caí más de trece veces por lo que al llegar, mis manos estaban arañadas, el pelo con barro, un chichón en la cabeza y vomitaba sangre.

- Nada grave, te recuperarás - dijo Eduardo

Entendía que no le preocupase mi chichón o mis manos arañadas, pero mi pelo si que estaba sucio, el debía llevarme al doctor.

- Bueno hablemos – dije rápidamente para quitarle el misterio a esta cosa.

- Bueno… creo es muy arriesgado estar contigo y ya no podemos estar juntos.

- ¿Y? – me carga cuando la gente anda con rodeos y no se va directo al grano.

- Eso, quiero que terminemos – dijo fríamente.

- ¿Que germinemos? – quería que ¿germinemos? ¿Que es eso?

- Este… no, es que TER-MI-NE-MOS.

-¡OH! – en ese momento lo comprendí, él quería romper conmigo.

- Bueno en ese caso, ¿seremos amigos? – pregunté rápidamente.

- M… bueno Beys, mi familia y yo nos iremos de Forks, estaremos lejos para siempre y haré que te olvides completamente de mí.

En ese momento sacó de su bolsillo un aparato electrónico y una luz deslumbrante recorrió el lugar.

- ¿Quien soy? – preguntó Eduardo, no entendía que quería decir.

- Este… ¿son adivinanzas?, ¿me acabas de dejar y quieres que juguemos a las adivinanzas?

- ¡Rayos!, ¡funcionaba en hombres de negro!

- ¡OH!, ¿querías borrar mi memoria? – pregunte enfadada.

- Mm...… esa era la idea, en fin, olvídame, ¡adiós!

Me quedé sola en el bosque oscuro y tenebroso, no pude reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando me defecó una paloma en la cabeza, no tenía la fuerza para moverme aún cuando un venado me mordía el pelo, todos mis movimientos eran inútiles cuando un picaflor me picaba los ojos, estaba en estado de shock.

Unos gritos se escuchaban a los lejos, parecían pronunciar mi nombre.

- ¡Beya! – bueno, sí pronunciaban mi nombre.

No tenía fuerza para gritar, por lo que lancé una piedra en dirección a mi salvador.

- ¡Aucht! – y mi salvador paró de buscarme.

Enseguida me levante y saque fuerzas de flaqueza para llegar donde Él.

Era Sammie Uretray, y yacía inconciente en el piso, con una gran herida en la cabeza.

- ¡Ups! – dije a nadie en particular, al darme cuanta de que mi piedra impactó en su cabeza.

Lo tomé en brazos y lo llevé a mi casa, ahí lo recosté en el sillón mientras el viejo wn de mi padre llamaba al doctor.

Corrí en seguida a mi habitación para volver a ver los regalos que había dejado, eran mi único recuerdo de Eduardo

¡No había nada! "_haré que te olvides completamente de mí", _recordé esa estúpida frase.

Octubre:

_Britney se casa con Lindsay Lohan_.

Noviembre:

_Harry confiesa su homosexualidad._

_Diciembre:_

_Miguelito arrestado por consumir marihuana._

_Enero:_

_Lindsay deja a Britney por Angelina._


	2. Chapter 2

El despertar

El viejo wn me dio con un sartén en la cabeza.  
- ¡Ya basta!, te enviaré con la vieja Wna.  
- ¡No! – articule aún adolorida.  
- Pero si ya no sales, no hablas, ¡no te drogas como un adolescente común!  
- Me puedo drogar te lo aseguro, pero no me envíes a casa.  
- Hija el asunto no es drogarse, es ser mas sociable y que pases de esta depresión.  
- Pero…  
- ¡Pero nada!, hija arriba el ánimo, Eduardo ya te dejó, te uso como un pañuelo desechable y te patió en el suelo, ya es hora de ser feliz ¿no crees? – sus palabras fueron algo duras.  
- Lo sé papá, te juro que lo intentare.  
- Claro, peor lo de las drogas solo fue un impulso de idiotez, no hagas nada por el estilo.

El día siguiente lo pasé pensando como me las ingeniaría para que mi padre no notase mi depresión post ruptura.  
- He… esto… Jess, se que he sido muy dura con ustedes, pero pienso que me deberías entender, estos días fueron muy duros para mi y no me he sentido para nada bien, pero tu eres una persona en la que creo que puedo confiar y supongo que somos amigas y por eso… Em… ¿te importaría salir el sábado a ver una película? – me miró con cara de sorpresa.  
- He… ¿me estas hablando a mi?  
- Lo siento se que estos días…  
- No, enserio ¿me hablas a mi?, no escuchaba.  
- Em… no importa, hablamos luego – mi primer intento falló pero aún quedaba el día por delante.

En clases de caño fue cuando por fin pude hablar con Jess, ella bailaba muy sensualmente y de repente su pié termino por detrás de la cabeza. Yo me acerqué y le dije.  
- Jess, tu quisieras acompañarme el sábado a ver una pe... -Una pelota de baloncesto cayó en mi boca volándome uno o dos dientes.  
- Oh Beya, mírate, tienes un poco de sangre -dijo Jess.  
- No es nada, emmm ¿y? ¿Vas a ver una peli conmigo el sábado?  
- Solo si es porno -dijo Jess.  
Rayos una porno me haría recordar a Eduardo y en que nunca lo hicimos.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente y me la pasé pensando en la película que veríamos. De repente oí la campanilla de una bicicleta. Era Jessenia.

Arriba de la bicicleta le dije a Jess:  
- Gracias por venir.  
- No te preocupes, en todo caso andaba algo ganosa, pero… ¿a que va todo esto? -dijo jessenia.  
- No nada -mentí descaradamente.- ¿Y como van las cosas con Mickey?- cambié el tema.  
- tu lo ves mas que yo ¿o no trabajan en el mismo cuarto?  
- No, no. Son cuartos separados pero, no se habla mucho trabajando.-dije.  
- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?- pregunto Jessenia.  
- Pésimo, hasta Mickey agarra más clientes que yo, una vez, tubo veinticuatro hombres en una noche. Yo solo consigo seis -dije apenada.

La película era sexo y mas sexo, tuve que escaparme en al quinta orgía.  
- ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Jess.  
- A comprar palomitas.  
Me demoré más de la cuenta y luego entré-  
- Te lo has perdido todo -dijo Jess.- Ya casi todos acabaron.  
De pronto vi la pantalla y una imagen me deprimió. Era la única chica que no había tenido sexo y se encontraba sola en un rincón, muy triste. Salí rápidamente  
- ¿A dónde vas? -gritó Jess.  
- A tomar una bebida.  
Al salir me senté en una banca y esperé a que saliera Jessenia, después de muchas preguntas salimos del cine.

Un letrero me produjo atracción camino al MCcaca.

Salto en benji

- ¿Qué ves Beya?-dijo Jessenia.  
- ¿Te gustaría saltar?  
- No, no creo, Beya tú le temes a las alturas -me recordó.  
- Ahora no, hagámoslo.  
- Bien peor no te quejes.  
Nos dirigimos a la estructura instalada clandestinamente en la calle.

- ¿Lista Beya? No hay vuelta atrás -me decía Jessenia mientras yo me encontraba arriba de la estructura y ella a mi lado.  
- Si, lista.  
Luego vi todo rojo y abajo Eduardo me esperaba, yo sabía que era una ilusión peor no me importa.  
De pronto me dio mucho susto empecé a gritar y patalear, el "benjista" me gritaba tratando de calmarme y yo aleteaba, me dio un combo en la cara para calmarme pero solo consiguió sangre de mis nariz y un buen golpe en las bolas.  
- Jess, Jess, sácame de aquí.  
- Pero Beya tu dijiste…  
- Sácame de aquí maldita ramera -le grité histéricamente.  
- ¡De acuerdo maldita mojigata! Tú te lo buscaste -gritó y me empujó.  
El viento se sentía muy fuerte, y la cuerda era elástica, por lo que di varios botes. Luego se calmó y me encontraba a unos cuatro metros del piso, fue ahí cuando se cortó la cuerda y m nariz terminó de arruinarse en el piso.  
Luego de ir al hospital a enyesarme la nariz, nos fuimos a mi casa, el yeso era notoriamente horrendo y muy grande.  
- Lo siento mucho Beya, fueron los nervios -dijo Jess en la entrada de mi casa.  
- Si, creo que a todos nos tomaron los nervios un poquito -le dije.  
- Adiós Beya, mañana le enviaremos flores a a esposa del "benjista".  
- De acuerdo adiós.

El viejo wn se encontraba en el sofá fumando marihuana. Me miró y dijo:  
- Hola Beya ¿te la pasaste bien?  
- Si, me la pasé bien. -que bueno que no notó el yeso en mi nariz.  
Ahora me miraba extraño, se fijaba en mi cara con un rostro diferente.  
- ¿Beya te hiciste algo? Te encuentro diferente -dijo El viejo.  
- No, nada -respondí.  
- Okay, ¿quieres un poco de marihuana? También tengo coca y éxtasis.  
- No, solo marihuana.  
Y estuvimos toda la noche drogados y volando.  
Al despertar parecía como si un gran consolador me hubiese pasado por cada agujero de mi cuerpo, pero por primera vez, no sabía que pasaría este día. No sabía lo que me depararía el destino.


	3. Chapter 3

El engaño

-Beya concéntrate, el cliente se está enojando -dijo Mickey.  
- Está bien -respondí  
- Si quieres puedes irte -yo puedo con los dos -insistió.  
Traté de concentrarme y no prestar atención a los jadeos, pero no tuve éxito.  
- Pero un oso no puede ser tan grande -dijeron de algún lado del prostíbulo.  
- Si te juro, era un oso, aun tengo las marcas de las garras en mi espalda.  
Al voltear vi a un hombre desnudo mostrando su espalda a otro. Unos enormes rasguños se profundizaban en ella.  
- Oh dios ¿Qué le paso? -no pude evitar preguntar.  
- El asegura que lo violó un oso -dijo el hombre que lo acompañaba.  
- Es la verdad, era un oso, uno bien grande -dijo el hombre violado.  
El tan solo hecho de imaginarme a un oso violando a un hombre me dio ganas de aceptar la petición de Mickey e irme.

No quería llegar a la casa del Viejo wn, me avergonzaba de solo mirarle la cara, y el igual.  
Nos habíamos drogado tanto que corrimos desnudos por todo Fucks, eso creo.  
Muy cerca del prostíbulo había una casa con un cartel que decía, "se venden, tal como están" el cartel se encontraba en el jardín de la casa de los Maraks  
y sobre dos skate's viejos y les faltaban ruedas.  
Una idea corrió por mi cabeza, quizás los deportes extremos me hacían ver a Eduardo…  
Primero debía llamar al viejo wn, que era lo más difícil de hacer.  
- ¿Halo? ¿Está el viejo wn por ahí?  
- Ah Beya, si, enseguida te lo paso -dijo un hombre.  
- Espere ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?  
- Ah, es…que… nadie más le dice así a Carlos, solo tú -respondió.  
Bueno el tenía razón, esperé unos segundos y…  
- Emm… hija, ¿si? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pasó algo? Beya si quieres más drogas lamento decirte que eso no fue mas que un error lamento mucho haber…  
- Papá no te preocupes por eso, ya pasó, pero prométeme que jamás me volverás decir que me drogue.  
- Es que tenía tantas ganas que salieras de tu depresión, que tuve que comprarle drogas al padre de Jacobo -respondió  
- ¿El padre de Jacobo vende droga?  
- Si y de la buena, creo que tienen un buen negocio con Sue clawater. -dijo el viejo wn.  
- Ah no sabía y ¿ganan su buen dinero? -la idea era tentadora.  
- Si, si ellos tienen un video en yutube donde promocionan su "producto". Emm… ¿Beya?, ¿para qua llamabas si no era para drogarte otra vez?  
- No, no. Solo quería decirte que iré a visitar a Jacobo. Volveré antes de la cena. ¡Auch!..  
- Beya, hija ¿Qué pasó? -el viejo se notaba preocupado.  
- Emm… nada… tengo que colgar, una señora anciana me golpeó con la cartera por ocupar mucho el teléfono, adiós.  
- Adiós hija, cuídate.  
- ¡Toma! -golpee a la anciana con el teléfono en la cabeza, ella comenzó a sangrar, pero seguía en pie.  
Sacó un cortaplumas de su bolso y apuntaba hacia mí. No tuve más remedio que patearla en el suelo, luego de que ella vomitó sangre, me hizo una herida en el pie con su cuchillo, le patee la cara y su dentadura voló hasta la cabeza de un oficial.  
En la comisaría había varias mujeres que me miraban extraño, hacían cosas con su lengua y solo una hablaba amablemente, también había un solo retrete en el centro de la celda y un lavamanos.  
- Hay hija, nunca debes pelear con una anciana en público -dijo sabiamente.  
- Pero ella comenzó todo, traté de explicarle al oficial, pero no me tomó en cuenta. -traté de defenderme- ¿Y tu? ¿Porque estas aquí?  
- Me violé a mi marido -respondió fríamente.  
- ¿Te violaste a quien?  
- A mi marido, pero el había violado a mi madre. Ojo por ojo fornique por fornique.- Ella era tan sabia.  
- Me parece correcto, has tenido una vida dura -le dije sinceramente.  
- Si -y comenzó a llorar- abrázame por favor -dijo con los brazos extendidos.  
- No gracias.  
- Por favor -insistió.  
Me resultaba incomodo abrazarla cuando era ella la que se sentaba en el único retrete y estaba haciendo sus necesidades.  
- ¿Beya sweon? -dijo el oficial.  
- Si, soy yo.  
- Ya puedes irte, la anciana retiró los cargos -dijo.  
Gracias a dios, casi me quedo aquí para siempre y abrazando a una mujer mientras defeca.

Al llegar a la entrada de La Push Pop se sentía extraño, como si estuviese rompiendo las reglas.  
Estaba frente a la casa de Jacobo y el miró por la ventana y corrió hacia mí.  
- Hola loca, ¿como te baila? -Jacobo me saludó.  
- Bien, y ¿a ti?  
- Maoma, el otro día unos pollos se querían zarpar pero yo andaba con filosa, así que los dejé chocolate en el piso -Respondió sofisticadamente.  
- Bueno por lo que entendí ¿Quieres chocolate? -seguramente el tenía hambre- emm… también quería pedirte un favor.  
- Lo que usted quiera princesa -dijo Jacobo.  
- Emm... tengo dos skate's y me preguntaba si ¿los podías arreglar? -pregunté.  
- De Michael, vamos a echarle una ojea y hay vimos.

Jacobo aceptó reparar los skate's y la pasamos muy bien, luego de unos minutos entendí algo de lo que hablaba y logré expresarme con la misma fineza que él.  
- Las joyitas van a requirir un poco de Money -dijo Jacobo.  
- Ya, la vola, pero si son dos skates no mas po -le respondí.  
- Xuxa ¿quirí que te las deje filete o no?  
- Ya loco no te vengay a zarparte, si tengo Money, era la de la U pero filo con la U too pal depote hermano.  
Y seguimos conversando largo y tendido.


	4. Chapter 4

Amigos

No fue necesario esconder los skate's, ya que nadie se atrevía a ir al taller de Jacobo, pues olía a queso y pelusas de ombligo y el olor te llenaba los pulmones y te obligaba a vomitar, pero luego de unas cuantas horas te acostumbras.  
Le conté todo sobre mi nuevo trabajo y quedamos que él iría una vez por semana a visitarme al prostíbulo, también se interesó mucho cuando dije que Mickey trabajaba allí.  
Conversamos de sus amigos y nos reímos arto.  
- ¿Hill y Llegui? -interrumpí- son nombres bastante gay.  
- Hill es ficha de tonto y Llegui ea una yegua e carrera -respondió- pero no podí decirles nada sobre sus gracias porque en seguida se ponen a llorar.  
- Entonces son todas unas locas -le dije.  
- ¡Y que locas!  
- ¿Jacobo? -una voz afeminada lo llamaba.  
- ¿Ese es tu taita? -le pregunté.  
- No, son los broca cochi, justo hablando de ellos. -me dijo.  
Por la puerta entró un… hombre… alto y de pestañas largas y encrespadas, su camisa era un poco corta y se le veía su ombligo, lo seguía un… hombre un poco mas bajo que él, su pelo era rubio teñido y sus ojos eran falsos peor azules, supuse que eran Hill y Llegui respectivamente.

- Jacobo, galla, tanto tiempo sin verte cariño -dijo Llegui.  
- ¿Y esta igualada? ¿Quien es? -pregunto Hill  
- Emmm… hola hermanos, esta es Beya, una "parner" - les dijo Jacobo.  
- Ah la hija del viejo w... de Carlos -dijo Llegui.  
Y al cabo de unos minutos ya eran mis amigas, perdón, amigos.

- Bueno Beya, haremos una lista y nos vamo al Moll a robarnos las piezas pa' dejar en pie estas joyitas po -dijo Jacobo.  
- No, Jacobo, debemos comprar las piezas nada de Robar -le dije.  
- Ah no pa' na hermana, si con los cabros ya estamo aco'tumbrao a robar en el Moll -dijo, convenciéndome.  
- Bueno, pero tendremos cuidado. -advertí- Jacobo, me tengo que ir, el viejo wn debe estar preocupado, ya es tarde.  
- De'ma, Ya loquita, ¿Cuándo no tariamos viendo denuevo? -dijo Jacobo.  
- ¿Puedo venir mañana?  
- Sipo, ya no vemos mañana, chao.  
Me despedí de Hill y Llegui, me puse de acuerdo en la hora con Jacobo y salí por la puerta del taller.  
Enseguida después de salir se escuchó el llanto de Llegui.  
- ¡Dijiste que lo nuestro era especial Jacobo! Y ahora traes a esa igualada a la casa, ¿Cómo puedes?  
- Ya loquito, la mea vola, si jamás paso na entre nosotros, deja he pasarte rollos, si te dije que jue solo una vez y además…  
Las voces se apagaron cuando me subí al auto.

Al llegar a casa el viejo wn estaba muy alegre era como un conejo duracell, luego de mirar un momento me di cuenta de que estaba muy drogado, se había tomado mas de veinte litros de agua y unas cinco pastillas de éxtasis. Subí directamente a mi habitación cuando comenzó a bajarse los pantalones y bailar desnudo.  
En mi habitación, me quedé pensando en Jacobo y en lo bien que lo habíamos pasado, pensaba en cuando me iría a visitar al trabajo y en lo bien que lo pasaríamos y quede exhausta…

- ¿Qué harás hoy? -preguntó el viejo mientras se comía un pan con marihuana.  
- Emm... creo que te excedes un poco con las drogas, tendré que decirle al padre de Jacobo que no te venda más.  
- Tu que haces eso y yo te corto una -dijo muy enojado.  
- Está bien, emm… me iré y, voy a ver a Jacobo.  
Jacobo ya me esperaba cuando llegué a la Push Pop, conversamos sobre como robaríamos y las estrategias que utilizaríamos.  
- ¿Bueno, ya están toos vivos? -preguntó Jacobo.  
- Hay, si galla -dijo Llegui.  
Y Hill y yo coreamos el "sí" de Llegui.  
Corrimos tan rápido como nos permitieran nuestros pies para que el guardia no nos alcanzara, pero el fue muy inteligente y lanzó una luma que, para variar, me cayó en la cabeza y quedé inconsciente.  
Me desperté en mi auto con Jacobo tratando de desabotonarme la camisa. Hill y Llegui ya se habían ido y nos dispusimos a conversar.  
De un momento a otro la conversación pasó a la edad de Jacobo y su diferencia con la mia.  
- Pero yo ganó años por tener mayor experiencia con los hombres -le dije.  
- ¿Tu crees que no tengo experiencia con los hombre? -su lenguaje había cambiado un poco desde que lo conocí y el mió también, creo que llegamos a un punto intermedio entre lo flaite y lo sofisticado.  
Después de esa… espero sea broma, conversamos mucho y Jacobo comenzó a trabajar en el primer skate que sería el mío.

En el instituto fue como si todo era diferente, era una persona invisible nadie me veía, tanto así que me senté en clases de mate y Mickey se sentó arriba mió.  
- He Mickey, disculpa pero me aplastas  
- Lo siento emm… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Emm... bernarda, claro. Lo siento bernarda. -dijo Mickey.  
Me sentía mas sola que nunca traté de llamar la atención a la hora de almuerzo peor mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.  
- Jessenia, ee… ¿Hola como te ha ido?  
Ella miraba un extraño bulto en debajo de la falda de Angélica.  
Nadie me escuchaba, nadie me hablaba, ni siquiera se dieron el trabajo de dejarme una silla a la hora de almuerzo, por lo que tuve que sentarme en un cono de seguridad color naranja y si que era doloroso.  
Mi último intento por llamar la atención.  
- ¡Angélica!, ¡háblame de una vez maldita perra! -grité con todas mis fuerzas.  
- Ah beya, estabas acá, no me había dado cuenta -respondió Angélica.  
- Si, desde hace media hora -le reproche.  
- Lo siento, perdóname ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó  
- Nada -y sonreí.  
Luego de esa estúpida respuesta me dispuse a escuchar la conversación de los demás.  
- Si es verdad, veía el placer carnal en sus ojos -decía Angélica.  
- Eres una mentirosa, ni siquiera un oso te querría follar -dijo Tailler haciendo que toda la mesa estallara en risas.  
- Es verdad, el oso me violó lo juro, ¡y juro que disfrutó cada momento! -gritó Angélica.  
- Yo te creo, en el trabajo un hombre también habló de la violación que había sufrido por parte de un oso -le dije a Angélica.  
Todos me miraban con cara de sorpresa.  
- Gracias -dijo Angélica.  
Luego todo parecía normal, el tema fue básicamente la violación o no de parte del oso a Angélica.  
Mickey y Tailler seguían sin creer a Angélica y Jess y yo estábamos de parte de ella.  
- ¡Mentirosa! -Gritó Mickey, tirando un pan duro hacia Angélica, no se si fue el viento o la fuerza o algún otro factor peor el pan dio tan fuerte contra mi nariz que la hizo sangrar a chorros, todos me miraban, Mickey con cara de susto y los demás aguantándose las carcajadas.  
Luego de toda la conversación, me distraje un momento y miré hacia la mesa vacía de los Cullen, de un momento a otro todos empezaron a gritar, y hacer ruidos desagradables, al voltearme vi a Angélica mostrando sus partes intimas y dejando en claro que si la había violado un oso, uno bien grande.


	5. Chapter 5

Repetición

No estaba segura de que demonios estaba haciendo allí.

Recorrí el largo sendero que conducía a la casa de los Culon, la roja fachada fue lo primero que vi, ya no era blanca, desde que el Sr. Bannaner había comprado la casa, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Ahora era uno de los más famosos burdeles de todo fuck's.

Salí del coche, tropecé, caí, choqué contra un árbol y luego seguí mi camino, tenía el pelo embarrado y un poco de polvo en los ojos, me apresuré para llegar a la entrada y toqué la puerta.

- ¿si? - contestó el señor Bannaner.

- Soy yo, Beya.

- Ah Beya, adelante.

La casa se encontraba tal y como la habían dejado los Culon, lo único que el profesor había cambiado era la fachada.

No quería, pero algo más fuerte me hizo dirigirme a la habitación de Eduardo, abrí lentamente la puerta y…

- ¡Viejo wn!, ¡que asco!

El viejo wn se encontraba en una posición difícil de contar, con Sue clawater arriba de él.

Fue una imagen difícil de sacar de mi mente.

- ¡Hija! ¡Beya! -gritaba el wn.

- No te preocupes, yo ya me iba sigue en… sigue en lo tuyo -dije nerviosamente- Ah y por favor, súbete los pantalones.

Rápidamente me subí al coche y salí en dirección a La Push Pop, Jacobo se encontraba en la puerta de la casa.

- Hola Beya! -grito.

- Hola Jacobo, bien ¿y tu?

- Bien, vamos a ponernos a trabajar -dijo con entusiasmo.

- Pero, ¿no estas ya aburrido de mi?

- En realidad si, ¡ándate!

- Esta bien Jacobo, adiós.

Llegué a casa más temprano de lo esperado, El viejo wn se encontraba tirado en el sillón y cuando me vio pasar la puerta, se puso rojo cual tomate.

Subí a mi habitación y me encontré con tres cartas que había traído Hedwing, una de la vieja wna, unas cuentas y una del colegio Howards.

La de la vieja contaba todo su aburrido día y toda su aburrida semana, me di la lata de responder y luego me fui a dormir.

El martes en el instituto tuvo sus momentos buenos y malos, por un lado Mickey y Angélica estaban dispuestos a recibirme con los brazos abiertos, pero esperaban que yo los recibiese con las piernas abiertas, por lo que tuvimos una discusión, Jessenia se mostraba más reacia a aceptarme por lo que no me dirigía la palabra.

En el trabajo tuve que soportar las extrañas miradas de Mickey y algunas de la sra. Newton.

Luego de una larga jornada Mickey me habló con tono amable:

- He Beya, me preguntaba si… si quisieras ir a ver alguna película, ya sabes algo que no sea pornográfico, solo si tu quisieras.

- He no se tengo mucho trabajo, esta semana tengo a veinte hombres y cincuenta mujeres en la agenda.

- Bueno ¿pero podría ser la otra semana? -pregunto Mickey.

- Está bien, nos vemos adiós.

El viejo wn no se sorprendió cuando Jacobo y yo nos encontrábamos jugando al twister, es más quiso jugar con nosotros, pero estaba tan drogado que se lo negamos.

- Quizás ya debería irme -dijo Jacobo.

- Vale, de acuerdo, te llevaré a casa.

- ¿A que hora quieres que valla? -le pregunté.

- No se, yo te dejaré un post en el fotolog -respondió.

- De acuerdo, adiós

Esa mañana, bebí mucho, estaba nerviosa por la llamada de Jacobo, ¿Por qué no me dijo la hora ¡y ya!?

Me sentía un tanto mareada cuándo Jacobo llamó, corrí al teléfono.

- Whola, Jackobo, ¡hip! -respondí torpemente.

- Hola Beya ¿te siente bien?

- Si, si, sin prrobema -respondí

- Esta bien, creo que ¿tenemos una cita con los Skate's? -dijo Jacobo.

- Ya, ya… ¿están terrminaos? -pregunté.

- Si, ¿Quieres patinar hoy? -que pregunta más estúpida.

- Clarro, caro, voy pa' allá.

Rápidamente salí en dirección a la Push Pop, aparqué el coche en la entrada de la casa, Jacobo ya me esperaba en el portico.

- ¡Hola Jacobo! -dije, y salí tambaleándome.

- Hola Beya, ¿estas bien? -preguntó por segunda vez en el día.

- Si, tonto, ¿y? cuando empezamos -mi voz sonó muy extraña.

- Beya ¿estás borracha? -preguntó.

- No, como se te ocurre eso.

- Beya, ¡estas borracha! - ya no era una pregunta.

- Ups, me pillaste, jajajajajaja. - respondí con una alegría extraña.

- ¡Hola Beya! - Gritó el padre de Jacobo.

- Hola, ¡viejito picaron! -Jacobo se sonrojó- ¿tu también te tiras a mujeres en el burdel, como a Sue?

Esa ya no era yo, los efectos del alcohol eran más fuerte que yo, y desde ese momento era otra Baya.

- ¿también? ¿Quién más se la tira? -dijo muy irritado.

- Ups, ¿El viejo wn no te lo dijo? -creo que metí la pata.

-¿no me dijo que? ¿Carlos se tira a sue?

- Está bastante vieja para poner el gorro -dije en voz baja mirando a Jacobo.

La cara totalmente de roja del padre de Jacobo y las risas de este hicieron que Jacobo y yo nos fuéramos a probar nuestras patinetas.

En el camino, había un tipo tratando de lanzarse al vacío.

- ¡no! -grité con todas mis fuerzas y frené. Al salir del auto, Jacobo me miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡No lo hagas! -grité.

Los tipos me miraron esbozando una sonrisa.

- Déjala, esta borracha -dijo uno de los tipos

Di un paso para detenerlo y con la borrachera me di contra el frío concreto.

- ¡Bella! -grito Jacobo.

El muchacho se lanzó y todos se reían sus carcajadas sonaron en mi cabeza con toda la fuerza posible y no podía sacarlas ¿o era el comienzo de la resaca? No se, algo era.

Desperté en la casa de Jacobo, El viejo wn no se enteró de que me emborraché hasta las patas.

Le insistí a Jacobo de que probásemos los skate's y este cedió, me explicó que lo que vi fue salto de acantilado y que algún día saltaría conmigo. El chico que saltó esa Sammy, según Jacobo, un vándalo de La push pop.

Nos fuimos a una llanura de algún cerro cerca de La push pop, Jacobo me dio el mejor skate y el se dejo uno parecido pero desteñido.

- ¿Que te pasa Jacobo? -pregunté cuando vi su cara de preocupación.

- No, nada que tenga que ver contigo -respondió.

- Entonces ¿con quien?

- Es Llegui, ha estado muy distante, digo… ya no me mira como antes, no me habla como antes, no me cog… -calló.

- Okay, demasiada información -le dije.

- Lo siento, me excedí, pero… es que… últimamente lo he visto con Sammy y sus amigos, siento que Llegui ya no es tan loca como antes, la estoy perdiendo Beya, la pierdo.

Hablamos un poco más, mas bien, yo hablaba, Jacobo lloraba, estaba realmente enamorado de Llegui.


End file.
